The OneTime Thing
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Gift fic for moonstarlight.  Based on my other fic, Part of Life.  Yuffie and Vincent find comfort in each other's arms during the Deepground conflict.  Rated M for LEMON.


**_A/N: Okay, so I had an unspoken contest going on in my fic, 'Part of Life'. Chapter 18, titled 'On a Chocobo with No Name', was based on an old song and I was determined that whoever commented on the song first would win. Win what, you ask? Well, I'm about to tell you. They would win a one shot of their choosing. So, the winner of the Unspoken Contest is moonstarlight! Congratulations! Here is his/her request: "Anything with Yuffie and Vincent would be awesome. It is my fav pairing:)" Okie dokie. So, this fic is actually based on another chapter of 'Part of Life', titled 'Magic Number'. In that chapter, we find out that Yuffie and Vincent had a one time fling during the Deepground operation. _**

**_This...is that fling. For you moonstarlight! Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Again, nothing is mine except for the naked images of Vincent I keep in my head. Oh yeah._**

* * *

Yuffie stared through the glass into the sick bay of the W.R.O. headquarters, watching as Vincent lay stretched out on one of the beds. Shalua was running tests on him, much to his dissatisfaction, but he begrudgingly allowed her to continue, wanting to know exactly what Rosso had done to him back in Nibelheim. 

A pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders, and Yuffie turned her head to see Reeve smiling down at her. "You did a good thing, Yuffie," he said, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "We could have lost him back there."

Yuffie snorted. "Hardly," she said with a small chuckle. "This is Vincent Freaking Valentine we're talking about, Reeve. The man is indestructable."

Reeve laughed and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" he inquired. "But I feel that whatever it was Rosso did to him could change that."

Yuffie shook her head stubbornly. "There are few constants in life, Reeve," she said softly. "And one of them is Vincent. He'll never change. He'll never die."

"Yuffie..."

"Never, Reeve," she stated, turning to face him fully.

Reeve sighed. "Yuffie, if you believe that," he said shaking his head. "I'm afraid that you are going to be one very disappointed young lady when his time finally does come."

Patting her cheek affectionately, Reeve left her standing there in the cold sterile hall. Turning back toward sick bay, Yuffie stared at Vincent. She really had thought he was a goner back at the mansion. But the experiments Hojo had done on him, they had saved his life. They made him stronger. He was able to fight off anything and regenerate after everything he had ever gone through.

Could that bitch Rosso really have taken all that away, just like that?

Could Vincent...die?

Unwillingly, Yuffie felt tears spring to her eyes. Blinking them back furiously, she stepped away from the window. No! She was not going to cry over something that had not even happened yet. Over something she wasn't even sure could happen. Still, the tears fell, accompanied by hoarse sobs. Hugging herself, she looked back into the sick bay, gasping when she saw Vincent standing directly on the other side of the glass, staring back at her. His normally unreadable features were filled with concern as he stared at her through the glass. His clawed hand came up to the window as he watched her. Yuffie looked back into his eyes, tears still streaming from hers. She shook her head, trying to stop the incessant flow, but it just continued relentlessly. Wiping her eyes, she turned and walked toward her room. She couldn't let him see her like this anymore. She just couldn't.

* * *

Vincent stood outside of Yuffie's door. He didn't know what he was doing. Emotional young women were not his normal terrain and he felt very uncomfortable. But Yuffie was his friend; he felt as if he needed to comfort her, to discover the source of her sadness. Knocking on the door, he waited. 

The door opened slowly and Yuffie's tear streaked face appeared. "Hey Vinnie," she said quietly, stepping aside for him to come in.

"Yuffie," Vincent addressed her once she had closed her door. "What is troubling you?"

Yuffie laughed slightly, wiping at her eyes. "Oh you know," she said with a smile. "Just...being a girl. We don't need a reason to just randomly burst into tears, you know."

Vincent grasped her chin in the fingers of his human hand. "Yuffie, you are not a typical girl," he said. "I haven't seen you cry since Aeris died."

She jerked her head away. "Well, don't you think I'm entitled to it?" she hissed. "Another one of my friends almost died today!"

Vincent just stared at her. "Your upset...because of me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes again. "Reeve thinks that whatever Rosso did to you could cause you to die."

"Shalua said the tests were satisfactory and that all my vital signs are good," Vincent explained. "Whatever Rosso did was not life threatening."

"Yet."

"Yet?"

"What if whatever she did has made you weaker?" Yuffie asked looking up into his eyes. "What if you are now a normal human being? You could die."

Vincent was quiet for a moment, thinking over her words. "I do not know," he said. "I don't know what to tell you, Yuffie."

Yuffie pounded his chest with her fists. "Tell me your not going to die!" she shrieked. "Tell me I won't have to watch one of my best friends leave me again! I can't do it again, Vincent! I just can't!"

Vincent grasped her wrists in his hands gently, pulling them down to her sides. "I can't make you a promise I might fail at fulfilling," he told her, staring into her tear streaked face. "I won't do that to you, Yuffie."

Sobbing, Yuffie rested her head against his chest, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "You're the one I thought I'd never have to worry about leaving me," she whispered. "I always thought that at the end of my life, after everyone else had gone to the Lifestream, you would be the one left standing with me as I joined the others. I don't want to watch my hero die."

Vincent's chest tightened as his arms came up to hold her. "I didn't know you thought so highly of me," he murmured, gently stroking her back.

Yuffie laughed slightly against his chest. "Why else would I follow you around everywhere you went?" she asked.

"Cid seemed to think you had a crush on me," Vincent said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She looked up at him, blushing slightly. "What woman wouldn't?" she asked softly. "You are the personification of 'tall, dark, and handsome'."

Vincent stared down at her, mesmerized by the soft splash of pink that colored her cheeks. Perhaps it was just to comfort her, to let her know that he was still with her; or perhaps it was to comfort himself in the light of his possible mortality. Whatever the case may have been, before he even realized what he was doing, he felt his lips gently brushing against hers. She gasped slightly, but didn't pull away. Rather, she stood on her tiptoes to bring herself closer to him, one hand releasing itself from around his waist to reach up and bury itself in his long, black hair.

The gentle brushing of their lips quickly turned into a heated kiss, her lips parting as his tongue sought hers out, his arms pulling her crushingly tight against him. The hand in his hair yanked slightly, eliciting a moan from back in his throat. When the need for air became too much, the broke apart, bandana wrapped foreheads pressed against each other as they panted.

"Vinnie," she whispered, her fingers still intertwined in his hair. "I know what we are to each other...but I need this. I need to know you are..."

Vincent silenced her by another heated kiss. Nimble fingers deftly unhooked the straps over her shoulder, easing her top up, breaking with her lips only to lift the garment over her head. "So do I," he said hoarsely. "I need this, too."

Yuffie nodded, slamming her lips against his again as she fumbled with the buckles of his cape. Laughing in the back of his throat, Vincent removed her hands and swiftly pulled the garment off. Making quick work of the remainder of their clothes, they came together again, flesh against flesh. The hole in Vincent's chest was completely healed, leaving no sign it was even there. The fine lines and muscles of his torso were adorned with the scars from Hojo's experiments, leaving the otherwise perfect physique marred with the evils of the past.

Yuffie's eyes shown with sympathy as she looked at the marks of pain on his body. "Vinnie," she said in an apologetic tone, looking up into his face.

Vincent shook his head and smiled. "The old cuts don't hurt, Yuffie," he said, tracing a line on her own body. He took her hands and brought them to his lips. "They just...remind us."

Yuffie stared into his eyes as he swept her into his arms and laid her on her bed, kissing her gently as he did. Her arms reached up and grasped his shoulders as he moved from her lips to her neck, kissing a trail down to her breasts. Minding his claw, he brought his human hand up to massage her left breast, teasing her right with his mouth. Yuffie gasped and arched against him, her fingers threading through his black locks to press him more firmly against her.

"Vinnie," she moaned, running her fingers along his spine.

His hand moved downward, ghosting down her side to move lightly over her hip and down to the apex between her thighs. Teasing her, he slowly slid his finger inside her, groaning as he felt the wet folds tighten around him as he thrust slowly and languidly into her, adding a second finger as her hips began meeting each of the thrusts from his hand.

"Vinnie," she pleaded, her thigh rubbing against his erection as she arched. "Please, Vinnie."

Vincent caught her lips with his as he settled between her legs. Positioning himself, he slowly eased into her breaking the kiss to look into her eyes as he did so. Yuffie stared back at him, feeling as he filled her completely. "Gawd," she whispered, closing her eyes and arching her back. "That feels so..."

"Good," Vincent growled out, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he began to move. "You're not a virgin."

She blushed, in part from his statement and in part from the pleasure she was feeling. "N-no," she stammered out.

Vincent chuckled, his tongue flicking out into her ear. "Not that I mind," he told her as he quickened his pace.

Yuffie cried out as he continued to assault her body with pleasure, each thrust a reminder that he was here and alive. For right now, he was fine. His skin, warm against hers; his mouth, attacking her neck and lips; his hand, caressing her mercilessly.

"Oh gawd," she gasped out, feeling as she approached orgasm. "Vinnie...faster, please!"

Vincent eagerly complied, reaching down between their bodies to rub his fingers against the most sensitive part of her. He was rewarded as Yuffie threw her head back and screamed, her inner walls clenching around him, leading him to his own orgasm, giving his final thrusts and spilling his seed inside her.

Collapsing to her side, Vincent panted, his heart beating violently in his chest. Yuffie was equally breathless, laughing in between her pants. "Oh my gawd, Vinnie, I cannot believe we just did that!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm too exhausted to apologize if you regret it," he told her, pulling her into his arms and laying his head against her pillow. "Remind me to apologize later if I must."

Yuffie just shook her head and looked over at him, smiling. "Nah," she said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at the gunman. "No need in that."

Vincent stroked her cheek affectionately. "Thank you, Yuffie," he said sincerely.

She nodded, touching his cheek as well. "This...isn't going to change anything, is it?" she asked. "I mean, we're still friends, right?"

He gave her a rare smile. "Always," he vowed. "That is one promise I can make you that I know I will never break."

Yuffie returned the smile. "I can deal with that," she said, snuggling against him. "Good night, Vinnie."

Vincent sighed, planting a kiss to her forehead with a smile. "Good night, Yuffie."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay...that was my first Yuffentine...and it was awkward.**_

_**Reno: I HATE YOU! Yuffie's my girlfriend!**_

_**Me: Reno, you already knew this happened before you two got together.**_

_**Reno: But did you have to make a written record to remind me?**_

_**Yuffie: Geez, Reno...get over it. **_

_**Reno: But you're my GIRLFRIEND!!!**_

_**Yuffie: How many girl's have you slept with?**_

_**Reno: ...right...uh, but I don't see nor work with them on a day to day basis.**_

_**Yuffie: Elena?**_

_**Reno: Okay, fine...I'll shut up.**_

_**Me/Yuffie: Finally!**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
